


PJO OC story

by The_Asexual_Werewolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Asexual_Werewolf
Summary: My friend helped me write a story for my PJO OC’s
Relationships: Grace Scott & Sean Green, Maeven O’Donavan & Grace Scott
Kudos: 1
Collections: Percy Jackson





	PJO OC story

_ A shiver shot down my spine as I ran, jumping over tree roots, looking back to make sure Gray was still following. Her hackles were raised and I could tell she wanted to stand and fight. I wanted to turn and stand my ground too. I wanted to confront the monster that had been my mom’s girlfriend. My heart raced as I sprinted towards the hill my mother had shouted at me to get to. I tripped on a rock, my body hitting the ground with a  _ thud _. Searing pain crossed my cheek as I wobbled, trying to get up. Blood dripped onto my hands. The monster (which I had learned was an Empousai) grabbed my ankle as I screamed, trying to crawl away from it. Gray lunged and sank her teeth into the monster's arm that was holding me. It staggered back, throwing Gray up the hill. I screamed in fear as I saw her body hit the top of the hill, lying limp. I wiped the blood from my cheek and found the dagger my mom had given me. I turned and faced the creature, “You’re going to regret that.” I growled, and lunged. _

I jolted upwards, my hand going for my throat. My fingers gingerly touched the scars on my neck.  _ That happened a long time ago. You’re ok now. _ I told myself. It didn’t keep my hands from shaking, the fear seeping into my scent woke Gray, who was sleeping at the foot of my bed. I gave her a shaky smile, running my fingers through her soft fur. She licked me before laying her head on my lap. I could tell she was pretending to sleep. When you spend almost your entire life with a dog, you can tell these types of things. Technically there was no rule against pets at Camp Half-Blood, but there had still been some grumbling from the satyr’s when they saw Gray. She’s a Czeckoslovakian Wolf-Dog you see, so she’s basically the closest thing to a wolf, in both physical and mental state, without being an actual wolf. I looked around Cabin 7, the sleeping faces of my siblings met my eyes. I sighed and layed back down. My hands were still trembling, but I stroked Gray’s ears and head and started feeling a little better. I stared at the pictures on the wall next to my bunk. A few photos of my mom, her golden eyes sparkling in all of them. “ _ Airím uaim thú. _ ” I whispered in Gaelic _. _ My mother moved to Michigan from Ireland about a year before I was born. We visited Ireland many times, she’s somewhat famous there, as an Irish Folk singer. I looked longingly at one of the photos, it was me, my mom, and Gray as a puppy. Her brown hair was in a loose braid across her shoulder. My starry blue eyes were so full of life and happiness, my golden brown hair in a mess. That picture was taken 10 years ago, when I was 6. I shuddered as I remembered the day I came to CHB. I shut my eyes, picturing the time my mom, Gray, and I went camping and stared at the vast amount of stars in the sky. “Remembering that night again?” I lurched upwards and glared at the upside down face smirking at me. “Fuck. Gods RJ, one of these days you’re going to startle me so much I punch you in the face.” RJ chuckled and jumped off his bunk, landing next to me, “Scootch.” He said, scratching Gray behind the ears quickly. I shifted over, offering him some of the blanket. He took it and wrapped it over his head, looking like an old grandma. “Pfft. You look like a grandmother.” I told him, making sure to keep my voice down so as not to wake my other siblings. He stuck his tongue out at me and I chuckled, “I love hearing that Irish accent first thing in the morning.” He retorted. I fained looking offended, “You piece of shite.” I said, playfully knocking him with my shoulder. He grabbed my arm for balance as he almost fell out of my bed. I covered my mouth, trying not to burst out laughing, “Cmon, let’s go for a walk.” I whispered, nudging Gray so she got off my lap. RJ, which is short for Roger James (Don’t ask me what his dad was thinking), slipped on his shoes, grabbing a jacket for the crisp morning. I followed suit, tugging a scarf around my neck to hide the scars. Gray pranced at the door of the cabin, wagging her tail excitedly. RJ opened the door for her, and she went running off towards the lake. RJ and I followed in silence for a few moments. “Annabeth is setting off to see Coach Hedge today, he has three half-bloods with him apparently. And information as to where Percy is.” I frowned at RJ, “How do you know all that?” He looked away shyly, a smug smile playing on his lips, “I.. uh.. Well I was eavesdropping on their conversation yesterday.” I shook my head, chuckling, “You sure you’re not a son of Hermes?” He laughed, “Last time I checked, big daddy Apollo was still my father.” I wrinkled my nose, my freckles, already scattered across my nose and cheeks, rearranging themselves into a mess, “How about you  _ don’t _ refer to our dad as ‘Big daddy Apollo’, it creeps me out.” RJ snorted, “Alright then.” He paused before tentatively asking, “Was it the same memory as last time?” My eyes darkened and I looked down at my boots, “Different, day I arrived at camp.” RJ nodded, knowingly. He put his arm around me as we got closer to the lake. We sat at the edge of the dock, taking off our socks and shoes and letting them soak in the water. “She can’t hurt you anymore, you know that right?” I took a shuddering breath, “Aye. I know that. Doesn’t stop the nightmares from returning though, does it?” RJ stared at the water, absentmindedly throwing a stick for Gray. She splashed into the water, happily swimming to get the stick, “I know I don’t know the full extent of what happened, but I’m here for you Maeven,” I shivered as he spoke. I nodded, staying quiet. We headed back a few minutes before breakfast, making our beds and getting ready for the day. I quickly put makeup on my neck, hiding the scars from view. Not many people knew about the scars, most of my siblings knew they existed but not why, Annabeth (one of my best friends) knew, RJ knew, and a few of my friends and siblings did. I tied my blue ombré hair into a loose fishtail braid, lining up behind Will and RJ.

I grinned at my siblings as we laughed and dug into our breakfast, we had already scraped some off into the fire for the Gods, and now were heartily enjoying our pancakes and waffles. Gray was chowing down on some meat, by the disgusted looks she was getting from the satyrs, I guessed it was goat. “Vinny, tell Saffron about what happened yesterday with the Nymphs and the Satyrs!” Stacy told me, gesturing with her syrupy fork. ‘Vinny’ is one of my many nicknames. I laughed, “I have no idea why Stacy finds this so funny, but, yesterday two of the bigger satyrs were having a fight about who was better at head butting, so they decided to have a contest to see who was better. However, they chose a tree, specifically a Wood Nymph tree. Que one of them head butting a Nymph in the butt, and starting a mini war between themselves.” Stacy almost fell out of her seat laughing. Saffron laughed, “How did you defuse the situation??” RJ grimaced, “Here’s some advice bro, let  _ them _ defuse the situation. I’m going to have bruises for WEEKS from getting headbutted repeatedly by Satyrs and hit with sticks of all sorts. One Nymph almost took out my eye!” The whole table erupted, me included. I laughed heartily, my smile genuine. The rest of breakfast was spent debating the best ways to get out a splinter. You’d be surprised how many ways there are. 

  
Gray and I jogged over to Athena’s cabin. I knocked, and looked inside, finding Annabeth hunched over a map. “Annabeth? I have some extra ambrosia and nectar for you, just in case anything happens. I also packed you a small first aid kit, ask it for anything and it should be able to provide it, as long as it's not too big and medical related.” She turned to me gratefully, “Thanks Maeve, means a lot.” I smiled and packed the tools in her backpack, “You find Percy, and you tell him that I am very upset that he hasn’t been around for our weekly sparring practice and water playdates. Gray has missed his water tricks.” Annabeth’s grey eyes met Gray’s amber ones. She stroked Gray’s head, tangling her fingers in her long fur, “Will do.” I turned to her, smiling. If Percy hadn’t been around, I would have tried to date Annabeth myself. “Take care of yourself while you’re gone. Get sleep. You’ll find Percy. You’re able to do this.” I put a couple of  _ drachmas _ in her palm, “Send me an Iris message if you’re stuck, need help, or just need a friend.” She smiled thankfully at me, “What would I do without your help?” I shrugged, “Go out of your mind with worry, not get any sleep, pretty much do the opposite of what I’m telling you to do.” Annabeth chuckled and hugged me. I hugged her back, “I’m gonna miss you.” She pulled back, “Miss you too.” I patted her on the back and walked her towards the edge of the campgrounds. The entire camp waved her and a few others off. I sighed wistfully, it had been a while since I had gone out on a quest. My first quest, my father had sent me to get his favourite lyre back from Hades. Fast Forward to Hades blessing me. After I showed how ruthless with death I can be. I can now shadow travel, which is fun, although I can only do it a couple times before I get too tired. I’ll get into my powers later. I put on my arm guard and finger guard as I headed towards the archery range. Gray followed me everywhere, but occasionally she would visit Dionysus at the big house. Although he won’t admit it, I think he might be fond of her. Now was one such occasion. She circled me tightly a few times before licking my hand and running off towards the big house. Her way of saying,  _ Hey, I’m just going over here for a bit. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you. _ I looked after her, watching her sit down at Dionysus’s feet while he played a game with Chiron. The centaur looked slightly uneasy by the fact a wolf descendant was sitting so close to him. I chuckled as I finished strapping on my armour. RJ jogged up to me, his armour on crooked, “Maeven, I need help with my armour.” I rolled my eyes, “RJ, when do you  _ not _ need help with your armour?” He scowled at me as I fixed it. He shouldered his short bow, dancing from one foot to another, a symptom of ADHD. All half-bloods have it. Most of us also have dyslexia. And if we’re lucky, those are the only mental illnesses we suffer from. Most of us though, not so lucky. We walked over to the archery range, where a daughter of Apollo was teaching. She was 23, so a counselor. I waved at her as I set my bow and arrows next to me. She waved back quickly, going back to her clipboard. I looked her over once, (too old for me unfortunately), and started stretching. RJ did the same next to me, checking out a group of Ares kids by the sparring ring. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, the kids Coach Hedge had been looking after got to camp, one got claimed by Hephaestus, the other got claimed by Aphrodite, and apparently the third had already been claimed by Zeus. I eyed the son of Zeus wearily, his name is Jason. There was something about him I didn’t trust. The weird tattoo on his forearm didn’t help. Gray sat close to me, closer than she usually did, and was also eyeing Jason wearily, her muscles tensing whenever he made a slight movement. RJ was completely smitten with all three, although he too had a weird feeling about Jason. We walked back to the Apollo Cabin, talking in hushed voices as we watched Jason head into Zeus’s cabin, “I like his sister better.” I told RJ, remembering Thalia. RJ shrugged, “Meh, she wasn’t really my type.” I shoved him, “That's not what I meant, and you know it.” He grinned at me, “Pfft, sis, you may not have meant it in this context, but you  _ definitely  _ liked her.” I blushed, remembering her electric blue eyes, “Honestly, I kind of wish Aunty Artemis would ask me to join The Hunters.” RJ frowned, “Immortality? You’d out live me! I mean, you’d out live everybody. But me in particular!! And what about Gray? You wouldn’t leave her! You wouldn’t be here at CHB… you wouldn’t be here with me..” I stared at him, he really didn’t want me to join The Hunters, I was torn between a snarky answer and a comforting answer, “I’d come back to visit of course.” I said, hesitantly. I had thought it over hundreds of times. I would go up to her and ask her if I could join and ask if she could also grant immortality to Gray. I would outlive the ones I love. My siblings, I could find love with one of the other Hunters perhaps… My stomach clenched at that thought. At the thought someone would actually value me as a partner. I was brought out of my short daydream by RJ, “Just… think of what you’d be leaving behind.” He glanced at me and then walked into the cabin. I sighed sadly, following him. I dressed for bed and brushed my hair. I slipped into my bunk and stared at my pictures. Gray jumped onto my bed and waited until I was comfortable to snuggle up next to me. I closed my eyes and was immediately transported into a dream filled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airím uaim thú - I miss you


End file.
